


The Concept of Showers

by little_werewolf



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_werewolf/pseuds/little_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dummy really just wants to help. Help includes buckets of water, and a sponge. Or also, how Tony did not want to shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Concept of Showers

**Author's Note:**

> So this wonderful little ficlet, spawned by this [conversation](http://silasbatman.tumblr.com/post/144698716332/so-this-happened-when-me-and-moonygarou-talked#tumblr_notes).

Tony hadn’t been out of the lab for several days. Dummy had watched how Tony had worked and slept. He had tried to help, but Tony wouldn’t let him. So he had tried to make smoothies, because he had learnt that Tony would forget to eat. So smoothies he could do. Smoothies were accepted. However, he realized that there was probably more than just eating and sleeping, so Dummy asked Jarvis about the daily routines a normal human being had to go through.

Tony had to bath. So Dummy decided he would help Tony bath.

Once Tony was asleep, Dummy started to whirl around the lab, getting buckets and bucket like objects together and filling them with water. Once he had enough of them, he carried them one by one over to Tony’s sleeping form. He had lied on his stomach on the couch, one arm hanging of it, snoring quietly.

“Dummy, whatever you are doing, I don’t think sir appreciates…” Jarvis intoned, and Dummy made a soft whirring noise in protest.

He picked up the first bucket, getting a feeling for it in his claw before carefully lifting it over Tony’s head.

“Dummy no!” Jarvis called, and Tony’s eyes snapped open just as Dummy tipped the cold water over the man’s head.

“Oh my freaking god! Cold!” Tony screamed, scrambling on the couch as he tried to move to sit up.

Dummy let out another soft whirring noise and then reached out for the sponge that he had found earlier on.

“What the hell Dummy! I am sure I never programmed you to do something like this,” Tony muttered, attempting to assess the situation. His eyes widened however as he saw the sponge in Dummy’s claw.

“Is that a sponge? What are you doing with that sponge? Put that down!” Dummy whirred and dipped the sponge into the water before he proceeded rub it into Tony’s face. The man just sat there for a moment dumbfounded as his bot washed him, and only pushed back against the claw as the sponge got somewhat pushed into his mouth.

“No Dummy! No! This is very nice of you, but… where are you going now?”

Dummy, who by now felt a little upset that Tony didn’t seem to like to be washed, dropped the sponge into the nearest bucket with a small splash and then drove away for a moment. He whirred happily as he came back, holding a Captain America rubber duck in his claw. Without further thought he drove back up to Tony and set it carefully on the man’s head before moving backwards again.

“Where did you… you know… I don’t care where you found this, but we don’t dump cold water on Tony,” Tony said with a small huff, but the defeated smile was slowly softening, reaching up for the duck on his head.

“Sir, if I may interrupt, I think he was only trying to help,” Jarvis said softly and Tony let out a small defeated sound, before moving to get up.

Dummy watched as the man came closer, letting out a soft whirring sound as Tony patted his claw.

“Good boy Dummy, I’ll go and shower,” Tony murmured and then added, “And you clean up this mess you made.”

Dummy immediately set to work, more than happy to be useful again.

**Author's Note:**

> Before you go! [67moonsofjupiter](http://67moonsofjupiter.tumblr.com/) has drawn this absolutely wonderful fanart of [Tony and his rubber ducky! ](http://67moonsofjupiter.tumblr.com/post/144702735010/anthony-stark-feat-captain-america-rubber-duck) Please go and check it out! :)


End file.
